luv_ta_luv_ya_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephanie Ceaser
Stephanie (full name: Stephanie Marci-anna Ceaser) is one of the main characters in Luv ta Luv ya story Rosa Elizabeth Freeman. She along with the rest of the children rarely are main characters in any of her stories. Background (Story) Stephanie is one of the twin daughters to mother, Sophie Ceaser and father, Micheal Ceaser. Stephanie was born 5 minutes after her twin Mackenzie and she is 2 years younger than Jeremy making her the youngest out of the 3. This may be the reason she is so sensitive and girly. Being the youngest Sophie generally seems to focus more on her. Stephanie joined cheer leading at the age of 5 and has been doing all through her life. She goes to school with her brother, sister, and 3 cousins. Personality (Story) Out of everybody in the story Stephanie seems to be the most sensitive. She is very naive and oblivious. Most of the time when someone is over exaggerating they compare them to Stephanie due to the fact she does it alot. She hates the sound of people cussing (as she always stops Shanise from cussing). Although clueless to people rudeness around her Stephanie seems to ride on the approval to other. Out of everybody in her group (Rosa, Mackenzie, and Shanise) she seems the one who likes the popularity the most and is often surrounded by people. Stephanie loves cheer leading with all her heart (as it is the only sport she excells in). She is very depressed when she gets kicked off the team (due to Shanise fighting the head cheer leader) and uses her free time to watch movies and eat unhealthy food. This is ironic due to the fact that she always encourages other to eat healthy and used to eat salad everyday. Despite her air head like ways Stephanie seems to be the second most stubborn and deep thinker (the first being Rosa). It is revealed in the story that Stephanie only acts that way but she is very sad on the inside. This is because she is constantly getting yelled at by Ceaser to be more like her twin Mackenzie. Out of the two parents Sophie seems to hang out more with Stephanie making her an obvious mama's girl. Stephanie also has her times when she becomes very defensive and snappy. Usually after the day she got into an agrument with her father. It seems the person she takes her anger out on the most is Mackenzie (this may be because she finds she is the reason she gets yelled at so much). Although never apologizing unless really crossing the line Stephanie does feel very guilty after being mean to anyone. She is the one who feels guilty the most even over things she didn't do. Apperance (Story) Stephanie, like all of the main character children (Rosa, Mackenzie, Shanise, Jeremy and Christian), is very attractive. She is the same height as her sister (a little taller than normal height). She has long dark brown hair that reaches the middle of her back. Her favorite style to wear her hair seems to be curled. Her eyes are hazel flecked with green and trimmed with dark brown. It is said that however unlike all the others Stephanie isn't seen as a sexy person more of a girly and cute person. She even gets called a baby by one of her school mates. Although she can have her sexy moments, mostly when she's trying to impress a guy. For example when she was trying to impress Brian she snook and wore vulgar clothing which she admitted he enjoyed (enough to kiss her!). She is currently 16 in the story Rosa Freeman (although in the beginning she was 6). She is light skinned and seems to take her shade from her mother side since Ceaser is black. She has small toned muscles due to her being a cheerleader for so long and great leg muscles. She only bhas one dimple which she can show when she smiles. Stephanie is rarely seen without a smile on her face. Relationships (see: Stephanie's relationships) Skills/Abilities Guilt- 'Stephanie knows when she's wrong and feels very guilty afterwards. '''Exaggeration-' She goes a bit overboard with everything anyone tells her. She can even pysch people out or herself if someone doesn't stop her. 'Caring-' Out of all the kids Stephanie is the most caring. One her first day of Sophmore year she was the only who volunteered to be a Freshman mentor. 'Cheer leading-' Stephanie excells in cheer leading (even more then the coach) she was the best player and the most comitted until she was kicked off the team. 'Attractive-' Although not as sexy as the others she still pulls in her hand full of guys. 'Protective-' Stephanie may have never gotten into a fight but she still protects every member of her family and doesn't care of the consequences. 'Loyal-' Stephanie has never really fully turned her back on her friends and family unless she feels it is nessacary 'Cussing out People- '''Despite the fact that she hates cussing Stephanie does it easily when provoked and can render someone speechless. '''Healthy-' Stephanie enjoys working out and her favorite food is salad. Quotes (Story) '''Rosa Elizabeth Freeman "Is school gonna be scary?"' - Chapter 1' "Come on Kenzie Rosa and Shany are probably waiting!"' - Chapter 3' "You can't even call Rosa a tramp you annoying bitch! How many boys have you been with? Exactly what lost count of them when they got into triple digits?"' - Chapter 4' "Rude!"' - Chapter 5' "Hell yes, yes! I'M FREE!" '- Chapter 9' "You're really mean sometimes Rosa." '- Chapter 10' "Jer Tiffany is a huge bitch and I should know!" '- Chapter 12' "Did you have sex with Hiro then he broke up with you? Then Uncle Huey and Auntie Jazmine found out and you got into trouble? Then Auntie Jazmine had such a shock she went into child labor. Excpet it's way too early so-"' - Chapter 12' "Hmph." '- Chapter 13' "Hirooooooooo."' - Chapter 13' "Last time I checked you sneaked out the house to go to Hiro's party, left Rosa there to get caught and lets not bring up the biggest one." '- Chapter 13'